Ice Cold
by slowmotionsuicide.t
Summary: Ryou não queria ir embora cedo naquele dia. - Yaoi - Euroshipping, onesided Tendershipping.


_Yu-Gi-Oh! não me pertence, se pertencesse seria yaoi e o Kaiba seria o protagonista, heh._

_Finalmente consegui escrever uma fanfic do meu fandom preferido pra leitura: Yu-Gi-Oh! *u* Apesar de não ser do meu ship preferido e de ser muito impossível, impopular e desconhecido. HASDOAHSUISDAOHUIH Paciência. Gostei de como ficou, então vou postar anyway. :~_

_O fandom brasileiro de YGO é meio morto (por isso costumo ler mais em inglês), e o que predomina é Thiefshipping (no Nyah! né, aqui não tem quase nada), mas borá lá._

_**Euroshipping**__Seto Kaiba x Ryou Bakura, __**Tendershipping**__ = Yami Bakura x Ryou Bakura_

_O Tendershipping nessa fic é puramente platônico, e talvez tenha ficado um pouco implícito... Mas está lá._

_Terrivelmente chateada com a forma como os personagens aparecem na lista do Nyah!. Só tem "Bakura", sendo que o Ryou e o Yami são personagens diferentes._

xxx

A neve continuava caindo incessante, mas agora calma. Os flocos desciam devagar, escassos, para então cair na superfície que já estava coberta de branco devido à nevasca que terminara há poucos minutos. A temperatura se mantinha abaixo de zero há três dias, mas somente na noite anterior que começou a tempestade. Aquilo era extremamente incomum na cidade de Domino.

Ryou havia arrastado uma cadeira para perto da janela há algumas horas, e estava sentado nela a admirar a paisagem desde então. Tudo que via era a neve que cobria todo o jardim de branco. Não havia resquício da grama verde e dos canteiros de flores. Até mesmo a piscina estava escondida debaixo da neve, que havia coberto a água congelada.

O garoto afastou o rosto da janela e passou a manga da camisa sobre o vidro, limpando o pedaço que havia embaçado com a sua respiração, e logo voltou a se apoiar com os dois braços sobre o parapeito. Tudo que vestia era uma boxer azul clara, e uma camisa que o cobria até a metade das coxas, e as mangas, mais longas que seus braços, cobriam suas mãos. A temperatura no quarto estava agradável graças ao aquecedor que estava ligado desde a noite anterior tornando roupas quentes desnecessárias.

A alguns passos dele estava a cama _king size_, e sobre ela os lençóis continuavam desarrumados. Suas roupas ainda se encontravam espalhadas pelo chão, mas as de seu parceiro não estavam mais entre elas. Seu _Millenium Ring _estava acomodado sobre a mesa de cabeceira, seu Yami não podia tomar posse de seu corpo quando Ryou não estava com o item junto a si. O quarto grande e espaçoso estava em silêncio desde a manhã, pois Ryou estava sem ânimo para ligar a TV, ou para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ver a neve caindo pela janela.

Ryou respirou fundo, seu hálito embaçou a janela novamente, e então ouviu um _bip _do relógio que estava em cima da cabeceira. Oito horas.

- Você precisa ir embora.

Ryou não precisou se virar para saber que Yami Bakura agora estava atrás de si em forma de espírito. Também não se virou para respondê-lo.

- Eu sei. – disse em seu tom de voz sempre suave.

- Você precisa. – Yami repetiu. Não soava repreensivo, nem mesmo irritado. Era mais um conselho do que um aviso.

- Eu sei. – repetiu. – É só que... – parou.

- Só que?

- A neve.

- A neve está calma agora, é melhor aproveitar. Já está tarde, ele pode chegar a qualquer momento.

- Eu sei. – Ryou disse novamente.

As sobrancelhas de Yami finalmente se curvaram em irritação. Como podia Ryou ser sua reencarnação? Suas personalidades eram totalmente diferentes. O grande _Thief King_ Bakura era forte, lutava por seus objetivos, não se importava em causar o sofrimento alheio para conseguir o que queria. E Ryou... Ryou era frágil, delicado, _feminino_. Muitos tinham a impressão de que se o tocassem com um pouco mais de força ele se quebraria.

- Você se lembra do que aconteceu naquela vez em que você não foi embora? – perguntou.

Ryou mordeu o lábio inferior. Yami sabia que essa lembrança machucava.

- Sim, eu lembro. – disse tentando evitar os flashbacks em sua mente.

_- Por que você ainda está aqui?_

_- Eu-_

_- Eu disse que não queria te ver quando voltasse._

_- Seto, eu-_

Ryou abraçou o próprio corpo apertado, quase podia sentir novamente seu cabelo sendo puxado e a dor do aperto em seu pulso. Engoliu em seco. Não iria se permitir chorar por aquilo novamente. A tempestade de neve recomeçou.

Sentiu um calafrio em seu ombro, e virou a cabeça para ver seu Yami com a mão sobre ele.

- Ele não tem direito de te tratar assim.

Ryou ergueu uma das mãos com a intenção de tocar a do Yami, mas logo voltou a sua posição inicial, lembrando-se de que não podia espontaneamente tocar um espírito. Apertou um pouco mais os braços em torno de seu próprio corpo e respirou fundo.

- O acordo era que eu sempre iria embora assim que acordasse, estando ele em casa ou não. – respondeu tardiamente.

- Isso não dá a ele o direito de te machucar.

- Ele não me machucou... Só me puxou pelo pulso e pelo cabelo, não foi tão ruim assim. O que doeu foi... – Hesitou novamente.

Ele não precisava dizer. Yami Bakura já sabia. Depois daquela vez, Seto Kaiba ficou sem chamá-lo por quase dois meses. Ryou se culpava por aquilo, dizia que a culpa era toda sua porque não havia cumprido com o acordo verbal que Seto havia imposto. Ryou viveu quase como um vegetal durante aqueles dias. Comia pouco, dormia muito, ficava muito tempo parado sem fazer nada, às vezes chorando. Suas notas na escola baixaram tanto que seu professor responsável por pouco não chamara seus pais. Tudo porque não podia mais estar com ele, e temia que nunca mais pudesse.

Yami Bakura o achava patético, e ao mesmo tempo sentia raiva de Seto Kaiba por tratar seu hospedeiro daquela forma. Tinha vontade de tomar posse do corpo de Ryou e ir encará-lo de frente, fazer com que ele sofresse de alguma forma, mas jamais o faria, pois sabia que Ryou nunca o perdoaria.

- Você deve ser masoquista. – disse o Yami.

- Ele não é tão ruim assim. Você sabe disso, sei que está sempre observando.

Era verdade. Yami Bakura sempre estava lá como expectador. Havia presenciado tudo que tinha se passado entre os dois. Todos os beijos e toques que compartilharam, todas as vezes que o CEO havia levado seu hospedeiro ao êxtase, até mesmo as poucas palavras _quase _carinhosas que ele lhe havia dito. Yami sabia que Seto Kaiba nunca, com exceção daquela vez em que o "contrato" fora quebrado, tratava Ryou de forma agressiva. E isso o fazia odiar ainda mais o rapaz.

- Ele te engana pra conseguir o que quer. Você sabe disso. Você é dispensável pra ele. Substituível.

A tempestade de neve caia violentamente, tornando impossível de se distinguir qualquer alguma coisa através do vidro da janela.

Ryou respirou fundo mais uma vez, e ergueu as pernas, pondo os pés sobre a cadeira. Abraçou-se a elas, com o rosto afundado entre os joelhos. As palavras de Yami machucavam, principalmente porque uma parte de si tinha certeza de que o que ele dizia era verdade.

- Ryou, troca de roupa e vamos embora.

- Não dá. Olha essa nevasca.

O Yami olhou para janela percebendo que a tempestade de neve recomeçara lá fora.

- Mas obrigado. – disse Ryou, erguendo o rosto e se virando para encarar o outro.

- Pelo que?

- Por se preocupar comigo. – sorriu.

- Tsc. Não estou preocupado com você. – revidou. - Se ele machucar o seu corpo, ele machuca o _meu_ corpo.

- Claro. – Disse o menor, o sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios.

Ryou pôs os pés no chão novamente e se levantou da cadeira. Espreguiçou-se, esticando todo o corpo que passara a tarde inteira sentado. Passou a mão sobre os cabelos tão brancos quanto a neve, bagunçando-os ainda mais, e se virou para o Yami, que estava o encarando apoiado na cadeira.

- Yami-

Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, ouviu a porta se abrindo pelo lado de fora. Virou-se rapidamente e sua respiração falhou ao ver Seto Kaiba emergir por ela com a respiração ofegante e uma expressão aflita no rosto. Quando os olhos de Seto encontraram o garoto parado no meio do quarto, uma sensação de alivio instantaneamente invadiu seu corpo. Seto correu em direção a Ryou, e antes que o menor tivesse chance de fazer qualquer coisa, os braços de Seto já estavam em torno de seu corpo, apertando-o contra o próprio, talvez com mais força do que o necessário.

A reação de Seto ao vê-lo o surpreendeu mais do que qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ter acontecido. Por alguns segundos ficou paralisado, sem saber o que fazer. Mas assim que conseguiu voltar a raciocinar direito retribuiu o abraço. Afundou seu rosto contra o peito de Seto, enquanto sentia a respiração deste em seu pescoço se acalmando lentamente.

Quando Seto fez menção de se afastar, Ryou hesitou antes de se soltar do abraço. Seto manteve um dos braços em torno da cintura do menor, e pousou a outra mão em seu rosto, acariciando-o. Os penetrantes olhos azuis encaravam Ryou, que corou violentamente em retorno. O garoto sempre se sentia nu diante daqueles olhos, e nunca conseguia lê-los.

- Eu estava preocupado. – falou Seto.

Os olhos de Ryou se arregalaram em surpresa diante daquelas palavras. Mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa em resposta, seus lábios foram calados pelos de Seto, que o beijou não de forma agressiva, mas ainda assim invasiva. Sua língua buscava a do menor, que sempre era tímido no início de um beijo.

Seto manteve o braço em torno do menor, mas a outra mão deixou seu rosto e foi para uma de suas coxas. Subiu devagar por baixo da camisa – que por acaso era sua – apertando quando chegou onde queria. Ryou ofegou por entre o beijo, levantou os braços e timidamente puxou a gravata de Seto, para então começar a desfazer o nó. Em questão de minutos, logo as roupas de ambos estavam novamente espalhadas pelo chão do quarto, e seus corpos estavam unidos sobre a cama.

Lá fora a neve parava de cair.

xxx

Ryou estava ofegante sobre a cama. Seu corpo ainda estava quente e suado, e alguns fios de seu cabelo estavam grudados em seu rosto. Naquele momento só queria dormir. Seto o havia satisfeito de uma forma inacreditável novamente.

Ao lado de Ryou, a situação de Seto não era muito diferente. O maior, no entanto, retomou o ritmo normal de sua respiração mais rápido, como já era de costume. Encarou o belo e delicado rosto do garoto ao seu lado, e com dois dedos tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dele. Ryou lhe sorriu fracamente.

Seto então voltou a se deitar olhando para cima, e sem encarar o menor ou mudar sua habitual expressão séria falou:

- Quando estiver nevando assim você pode ficar.

O sorriso do garoto aumentou.

Seto então se virou de costas para Ryou.

Mas aquelas simples palavras que proferira fizeram com que Ryou se sentisse verdadeiramente feliz. Não costumava chegar perto quando Seto se virava, mas desta vez, sem medo, aproximou seu corpo do maior, e encostou a cabeça em suas costas, fechando os olhos em seguida. Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram antes que Seto o quebrasse.

- Quando estiver chovendo muito também.

Ryou sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. _Talvez... _Pensou. Mas não se permitiu continuar naquela linha de pensamento, sabia o quão imprevisível Seto Kaiba podia ser. Deixou-se aproximar ainda mais o corpo nu do outro.

- Obrigado. – disse. Era possível perceber que ainda estava sorrindo.

Yami observara tudo sentado na cadeira que antes era ocupada por Ryou. Não sabia o que pensar daquela reviravolta de acontecimentos. _Talvez Ryou esteja conseguindo... Não, impossível._

Mas a neve aos poucos se derretia.

xxx

_Temo que tenha deixado o Kaiba um pouco OOC? Acho muito difícil transpor a personalidade dele numa história, espero conseguir um dia. D: Mas é isso. Reviews?_


End file.
